


Christmas Dance

by A_cup_of_Earl_Grey



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, F/M, Gen, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_cup_of_Earl_Grey/pseuds/A_cup_of_Earl_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team attend the annual NCIS Christmas Ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Jason Hayes’ “The Shaping of the World”. The idea for this one-shot began developing when I listened to Hayes for the first time, maybe two.
> 
> The whole thing is kind of awkward, and the title hardly imaginative. I'm open to suggestions. Warning: I know next to nothing about how waltzing goes, so I might have botched this part completely despite my best efforts. Bear with me.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everybody.

He hated office parties. Why was he even here? Ah, yes. The Director almost put it as an order. Gibbs took a sip of his bourbon and leaned back in his chair. The Annual NCIS Christmas Ball, he mused. Crowd, noise, and even more crowd. He never liked socializing and avoided parties whenever he could. Not this year. After five years of him not attending the ball, Director Morrow told Gibbs to come this time. It was a request, but with definite undertones of an order. And so, here he was, sitting at a table and watching his team mingle.

The only person still missing was Kate. Gibbs knew that Special Agent Caitlin Todd loved Christmas and would definitely be at the party. He smiled, remembering her joy when she heard about the event. She’d certainly not miss it. Gibbs was just glad they weren’t constantly playing Christmas music, but also some normal songs. What surprised him slightly, guests could also place wishes with the DJ. Though right now “’Zat You, Santa Claus?” was blaring through the speakers. Generally, people seemed to be having a good time.

Suddenly, Gibbs heard Abby’s high-pitched squeal, which could mean only one thing. NCIS Special Agent Caitlin Todd has arrived. He glanced at the entrance and was gob smacked. There stood Kate in a long dark velvet emerald-green dress. She had her hair loose, with a few lighter brown highlights. He watched as Abby ran over to her and enfolded her in a bear hug. Smiling brightly, they joined Gibbs at the table. He stood up to greet both women.

“Kate, you look gorgeous,” he complimented.

“Thank you, Gibbs,” Kate blushed slightly, making a curtsy. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” They both grinned. They all wanted to sit down for a bit, but then Tony appeared, asking Abby to dance. This left Kate and Gibbs alone at the table.

“So, Gibbs,” Kate smiled, “having fun?”

“Ah, parties are just not my thing, Kate,” he gave her his half-smile and waved his hand. “Too much noise and the music usually sucks.”

“Then why are you here?” Now Kate was really curious. Besides, it wasn’t every day that she saw her boss in a not-really-work-related situation.

“The Director practically ordered me to come. I haven’t been to this thing for, like, five years. He decided it was time to change that.”

“You don’t like Christmas, or something?”

“No, no,” Gibbs defended himself. “I do like Christmas. A lot, actually. I just don’t like the noisy part.”

“That explains a lot,” Kate decided. “Have you danced yet?”

“Nah, not my kind of music.”

Suddenly, Jimmy Palmer appeared at their table. He was slightly nervous. He still considered Gibbs intimidating, which amused the agent to no end.

“Hi, Kate. Agent Gibbs,” he nodded towards the man. “Uhm, Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday. I know it’s a bit late, but I couldn’t get it sooner.” He handed Kate a brightly wrapped packet. Inside were several CDs, Kate’s favorites.

“Thanks, Jimmy,” Kate pecked him on the cheek, and he blushed furiously.

“I’ve ordered one song. I… I don’t really dance, but maybe you’d like to ask someone…”

“I’d like that. What did you choose?” she asked.

“ _The Shaping of the World_ from _World of Warcraft_.”

Kate beamed. “I love that piece!”

At this moment they heard the DJ announce it. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have a request song. May I ask Special Agent Todd and her partner to the dance floor?”

Kate stood up and turned to face her boss. She already knew he hadn’t danced. Why not remedy the situation on the spot? They both knew he was a good dancer. She held out her left hand.

“Dance with me, Gibbs,” Kate asked, her eyes bright, a bit unsure. They both smiled at each other as he took her hand. On the way to the floor, with Gibbs’ arm around her waist, Kate explained, “It’s a waltz. Sort of. Faster than the classical ones. Always gave me a twirly feeling when I listened to it. Still does. You remember the music at my apartment when you dropped off that repot from last week?” Gibbs nodded, “That was it?” “Yes.” When they got to the floor, she placed her left palm on the arm on her waist. “Ready?” she asked. Gibbs just nodded again, his grin getting even bigger.

The rest of the dancers gave them space, as the music started and Kate and Gibbs began the basic box steps of a waltz, shoulder to shoulder, not facing each other yet. Many people stood and watched gaping, not just because Gibbs was dancing, but mostly that somebody managed to get him to socialize outside working ground. His dislike of parties was legendary in the agency. From another corner of the room, Director Morrow watched the pair with a silent smile. ‘Finally,’ he thought.

The music picked up tempo after a moment, and Gibbs turned Kate to face him. They began to dance in a circle. The music definitely had a twirly feeling, Gibbs thought as he led Kate into a series of fast pirouettes. Neither of them noticed that people stopped to watch them. They both let themselves just feel the music. As he spun her away from him, Kate was actually surprised at how good Gibbs was. She figured he could dance, since he had three weddings. This, however, was beyond everything she had expected. Pulled back, Kate felt herself lifted off the ground mid-twirl. Gibbs guided the brunette into a dip the moment her feet touched the ground.

When the rhythm slowed down again, Kate found herself with her back to Gibbs again, dancing the box step, his left hand on her waist and his right holding hers. After a few moments he spun her under his arm so that she faced him again and guided them both into a series of left turn steps. The music sped up for a second time, and Kate was let through a fast sequence of pirouettes, twists and turns similar to the one before. The moment it slowed down, Gibbs pulled Kate to him and immediately changed direction into right turn steps around the floor. As the melody started coming to an end, they began to dance in a smaller and smaller circle, finishing with box steps danced almost in place.

Gibbs took Kate’s right hand and bowed slightly. Kate made a graceful curtsy. No-one had joined them on the floor during their whole dance, which made the female agent a bit self-conscious. All around the room cheers, whistles and applause could be heard. Both dancers beamed at each other. Still holding Kate’s hand, Gibbs whispered in her ear, “Happy birthday, Kate. And Merry Christmas.” Kate smiled back, a delicate blush gracing her cheeks. “Thank you, Gibbs,” she whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so any and all mistakes are mine. English is my second language, so please let me know if you find any.


End file.
